Payback: Black Cat & Black Widow
by The Drifter Wonderer 2.0
Summary: jstefanos./post/176851933667/payback-black-cat-black-widow Original story is found here Contents: Bondage, Very Light Lesbian Stuff, Sex Toys, Squirting


Dull ache pressed at the back of Natasha's skull, as she groaned herself conscious. Her eyelids dragged open like old garage doors. Her focus fused from three blurry spiraling nothings into one less blurry nothing. Aside from the pain, the smell of cut lumber and straw was the clearest sensation. Natasha tried to get up but found immediate resistance at her wrists and neck. She willed herself to think, wanting herself to stay calm and concentrate on a single dim light ahead of her. The light she focused on sharpened into the image of a white-haired woman wearing a domino mask staring at a phone. The Black Cat.

Black Cat's eyes twinkled in the neon glow of her phone as she drug one finger to the side, eliciting the sound effect of a bird cawing. She released, and the bird screeched until it didn't. She smirked, apparently satisfied with what had happened, and the light of the phone went out. Cat vanished into the not too distant darkness.

Looking about, Natasha saw that she was stuck in a pillory on top of a wooden platform with straw scattered about. A bright spotlight focused down on her, illuminating only her and her predicament. She struggled but got nowhere. The height of the pillory forced her to stand bent over. Any attempts at kneeling would leave her hanging by her neck on the wood restraint.

"Like it?" Cat asked from the darkness, "A leftover from Mysterio. One of the props he meant to use on Spider-man. So I very much doubt you'll be able to muscle your way out of it."

Natasha didn't say anything. She'll slip up, she thought. They always do. They get arrogant, and then I get free, and then they get unconscious.

"Not talking huh?" Cat said, "That's alright. You will. Even if you don't, I'm still going to have fun toying with you. I do owe you, after all."

"Owe me?" Natasha asked, "For what exactly? Giving you the best orgasm in your life?"

Cat eyed Natasha, "And choking me out."

Natasha bobbed her head as if to indicate Cat had a point.

"So, what do you want?" Natasha asked.

"Information or revenge. I'm good with either or both."

"I'm not telling you anything," Natasha said, staring straight ahead.

Cat walked behind her, "I figured you'd say that, so I came prepared."

Natasha heard a click before feeling a tug at her costume around the crotch. One second later and her bare pussy felt fresh air. Setting her jaw, Natasha continued to stare ahead. She felt fingers spread her pussy. Natasha dropped her hips to evade whatever Cat was attempting, but Cat placed a firm hand on her lower back to hold her in place. A round, plastic thing was pushed hard against her pussy. Another click sounded before vibrations rippled through her womanhood and into the rest of her body.

The tingling pleasure coaxed her pussy to wetness, and Natasha realized she was pressing herself into the vibrator just when the power clicked off. And like that, the pleasure was gone. Natasha sneered.

"Now then," Cat said, "What is Hydra planning?"

Natasha spit as close to Cat's direction as she could.

Fingers pried Natasha's pussy open again, and this time she didn't resist. The head of the vibrator was the size and shape of a baseball and was pressed firmly against her clit. The familiar click sounded off again, and vibrations overtook her to the tune of a droning hum. Her legs quivered, and her toes curled. Natasha clenched her fists, trying to maintain self-control as heaven knocked every nerve ending to say a brief hello. Click. Heaven left.

Natasha was breathing heavily, "I can't tell you."

"Oh, sure you can," Cat said, "It'll be our little secret. If you're a good girl, I'll even leave you with a very special treat."

"I can't–" Natasha started to say before the vibrations morphed the sentence into a moan. Biting her lip, Natasha could feel the climax on the horizon. And it vanished. Natasha growled.

"We're on the same side," Natasha said.

"Yeah, I figured out who you really were a while ago," Cat said, "But I wouldn't say we're exactly on the best terms. You have information I'm after, and I have something you want to."

Cat started the vibrator, sending a single shiver through Natasha's spine before turning it off, to prove her point.

"You do want it, don't you?" Cat asked.

"I've been put through torture leagues past this. You really think this will get anything from me?" Natasha asked.

"Maybe not right now, but I bet if I edged you for days or weeks or even months you'd break eventually," Cat said.

"Months?" Natasha said.

"Why not? I've got plenty of time on my hands and watching you writhe and twitch against this toy is kind of fun."

"I have to get back fast, or I'll lose everything I've worked for!" Natasha said. "Either the cover will be blown, or they'll demote me to henchmen status."

"Sounds like just another reason to tell me what I want to know then, huh?" Cat asked.

"I told you, I can't compromi–" Again, Natasha's words turned to moans. These were louder. A panting, heaving roar, as if she were riding a stallion straight to ecstasy.

Almost there, Natasha thought. I'm almost there. Just a little bit- And the sensation left her once more. Damn her! The stupid girl wouldn't know what to do with the information if I gave it to her. She'd get killed or worse! … That's it!

"Even if I told you, they'd catch you," Natasha said, "If they caught you, the things they'd do to you are unimaginable. Just, let it go. I'm trying to protect people, including yourself. Just let it go."

"Who do you think you are? And ice queen?" Cat asked.

Natasha's brows furrowed at this, "Ice queen?"

"Movie reference," Cat said. Her breath drew closer to Natasha's ear, "I'm aware of the risks, Nat, but I'm a big girl. I can handle myself."

"No. You can't. You'd be in over your head," Natasha said.

Vibrations shot into pussy, jackhammering her clit once again. "Thanks for the vote of confidence Russia, but we're not talking about me," the vibrator stopped again, "We're talking about Hydra and what you know about them."

Natasha growled. She wanted it. She could admit it, to herself at least. I have to get back soon, Natasha thought. Cat will ruin everything.

"Promise me you won't move on anything until I give you a signal," Natasha said.

"Negotiation? Seems like someone wants to cum on my wand." Cat said.

Natasha felt her lips press up into a sneer, "I have to get back, or whatever I tell you won't mean anything."

"Then just spill it," Cat said, "Then you get to leave. You get to cum. You do want to cum, don't you?"

Of course, I want to cum, Natasha thought.

"Silvermane is heading up this particular sect of Hydra. They're infiltrating various positions in utility organizations for the entire east coast."

"Utility organizations?" Cat asked.

"Literal utility control organizations. Electric companies, water companies, that sort of thing. They want to control what everyone needs, and when they decide the time is right, they intend to hold it ransom at bomb point."

Cat smirked, "At bomb point. Didn't think of you as the witty type."

"You're not thinking now," Natasha said, "But I told you what you need to know. I'll contact you when there's going to be an opening. If you're going to do this, you're not going to wreck all the work I've put in."

"Fair enough," Cat said, "I can work with that."

Natasha waited for a long moment, "So, can I…"

"Can you what?" Cat asked with a grin.

Natasha glared at her. "You know."

"I do know, but I want to hear you ask for it."

Natasha rolled her eyes as she shook her head, "May I cum, please?"

"Maybe," Cat said, "But you have to do one last thing to earn it."

Natasha stared at Cat, waiting for her to continue. Cat smirked, took a step forward, turned around and bent forward. Her plump ass was now in the face of Natasha, highlights glistening on her shined costume.

"You've got to be joking," Natasha said.

"Uh uh," Cat said, tossing her white hair over her neck to look back at Natasha, "Kiss my ass, Widow, and you'll get to cum and be free to go."

Natasha stared at the ass present to her. It was nice, Natasha admitted to herself. She had done more degrading things before. Fine.

Natasha's lips puckered and kissed the left ass cheek of the Black Cat.

"Now the other one," Cat said.

Natasha sighed, puckering and kissing the other cheek with an unintentional kissing sound. She licked her lips, and her heart began to pick up the pace. I should get to cum now.

"Good girl," Cat said, patting Natasha on the head, "Now then. Time for you to squirt yourself silly."

Cat dropped the wand in her hand, causing Natasha's shoulders to sag. After fiddling with a mechanism at the side of the platform, the pillory lowered to the floor a couple feet, enough for Natasha to sit if she wanted to. She opted to kneel instead.

The floorboards underneath her shook as something was pushed over them behind Natasha. Cat guided Natasha's hips up and then down, sliding a dildo into her as she straddled some machine that stood underneath the toy. The dildo itself was standard. The kind that had a little piece arching out and up to press against the clit, which is what it was doing that very moment.

"Have you ever heard of a Sybian machine?" Cat asked.

"No," Natasha said in all honesty. Her life didn't give her much time for toys.

"Well, this one is basically industrial grade. Convinced a genius I know to tweak it for me. Haven't tested it myself yet though. So this should be entertaining."

Natasha glanced at Cat, her neck and wrists still stuck in the pillory as she straddled the Sybian machine. Natasha nodded. Cat smirked, and with a twist of a dial, the machine lurched to life.

The vibrations were about as strong as the wand she had used earlier, Natasha thought. So far, no big deal.

"I didn't want to jump into the deep end right away," Cat said, "Thought it best to start at the lowest setting and inch up."

"That's the lowest?" Natasha asked.

"Yup," Cat said, twisting the dial more.

The machine grew louder and more violent. Natasha couldn't keep from clenching as her muscles tensed and shook. It was like she was straddling the end of a Tesla coil, but with less pain and more pleasure. Natasha screamed, and her voice echoed off the walls. Her toes curled as her head arched against the pillory.

"More?" Cat asked.

"Meuh," Is all Natasha could say in reply.

Cat shrugged, "Sounded like more to me."

Another twist of the dial and there was a stampede of delight trampling through her pussy and running her body over. Her body shook, exhaustion, tingling and pure pleasure fighting for control, each on equal footing. In the midst of their tug of war, she won. A burst of satisfaction engulfed her. Everything went black as her eyes rolled back to check and see if her mind was alright.

What's more, it just kept going. Then, Natasha felt another shift in the machine. It roared to a strength higher than the one before, and it was just too much.

Natasha didn't just squirt, she gushed as a constant orgasmic scream exhaled from her lungs. It too just kept going and going, until finally, everything faded to black.

"Don't worry, Nat," Cat said in a soothing tone as she approached, "I'll make sure you wake up for your next meet up. Just, don't forget to write. We've got work to do after all."

Consciousness left, leaving only darkness, a soaking pussy, and pleasure.


End file.
